


Possible side effects of Abuse

by StarkAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sort Of, the undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkAddict/pseuds/StarkAddict
Summary: Harry Potter of Number four, Privet Drive, was a perfectly normal wizard, thank you very much.He just had a small problem. He was technically dead.Now, how to tell the wizarding world that their savior is not really upto the saving part.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinshikaizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshikaizer/gifts).



> This was a result from a prompt from reddit user /u/shinshikaizer. Hopefully they have the same name on ao3.. or whoever I gifted it to likes it too.
> 
> Hope they like it.

It was Ron who realised it. Not the ghost part. That came much later. It was the lack of hunger that pinged him. Now, some people (Ginny) may say that Ron ate too much. But Ron personally believes that he ate just the right amount.

Harry, on the other hand, did not really seem to eat. Or even get hungry. He skipped breakfast most days, and he avoided contact like it was contagious. Now Ron wasn't the most tactful person(thank you Bill) but he tried (according to Percy, at least) and he wanted to be a good friend. So he played along. Gave a clap-back to Seamus and ensured that Harry has the space he needed. 

Perhaps, that is why it took him a week to realise that something was off. He almost brought the topic up with the twins, but bit his tongue at the last moment. Those two did not need more ammunition for their latest routine of Ickle Ronniekinns. But something was off, and now that he had thought about it, it did not escape his mind.

He made a list of possible reasons Harry had an aversion to food and touch. There was an issue of Mad Muggle that said some muggles have anxiety. And while Harry was not a muggle, his family was. That was probably it. He was going to ask Harry about it and be tactful and ensure Harry that it's okay and surely Madam Pomfrey could fix it. 

And honestly, what you should remember is that he tried. He waited for the perfect moment, just the two of them. Only, instead of asking about Harry's family, he said, "Can I touch you, Harry?"

And while he was mortified, Harry simply seemed amused. So, at least he didn't botch it up too much. Maybe. Harry was almost nonchalant about it, "If you must, Ron" and extended his hand for a shake. Breathing a relieved breath, Ron smiled and went to shake his hand. Only his hand passed through what felt like a curtain of ice.

As their eyes met, all Ron could say was "Bloody hell"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry don't get anything done.

So, it wasn’t a big deal.

Who was he kidding? It was a huge deal. Harry bloody Potter was a ghost. What was Ron supposed to do?

Okay. Deep breath. First, deal with Harry. Who was hyperventilating. Great. Can a ghost run out of breath? 

“Harry, mate, Relax. Okay. It’s not a big deal. Bloody Baron is a ghost and he seems to do alright. We’ll manage”

“I can’t be dead, Ron. I just.. what? How did no one notice? How did I not notice? Maybe we should go to the nurse? It could be something else”

Ron did not know what to do. He is pretty sure there is no such curse or potion. Some things are too close to death for magic to replicate. Even the darkest of potions cannot take away the spark without life. It has to be a ghost. But that would not help Harry. 

“Probably a prank. But best we keep it to ourselves that we figured it out. Won't want to give away the game without a fight. Bet you it was the twins.” 

He could see that Harry did not believe it. He himself couldn't really sell it. But Harry smiled anyway. It was such a heartbreaking smile. Ron promised himself he would figure something out. Harry was his friend, his best friend. 

“Yeah. We'll pretend.”

“Right. Let's go to sleep. Okay. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow.”

With a half-hearted smile, they both proceeded to their respective beds. But Ron did not think either of them got any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and food and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is hungry. The dead thing will have to wait.

Ron did not know when he fell asleep. He generally did not have trouble sleeping. For a moment, he forgot the Thing. But now that he remembered, he had no clue how to deal. Should he ask Harry if he wants breakfast? Like everyday. Or would that be tactless. 

Perhaps, he should skip breakfast too. No, he needs to think. And an empty stomach would not help. He should also act normal. Pretend until he and Harry come with some answers. 

“Morning, Harry. Breakfast?” 

Harry did not really seem awake, so that certainly helped with the pretend thing. But it also proved that Ron was out of his depth. 

“You go ahead. I am not really hungry.” 

Harry mumbled his way to an answer, but once he heard himself, sleep seemed to evade him. He looked at Ron with fear in his eyes. Ron's heart broke for him. He wanted to reassure him like his mother would reassure Ron after a bad dream.

“It's okay. Bill, my brother, is never really hungry in the morning. Mum is always going on about it. Catch a few more. Meet you at class” 

With an awkward smile, Ron went to breakfast. A quick spell for brushing his teeth, and…

...And Harry can do magic. He is not that Granger girl good, but he can do magic. Ghosts can't really do magic. They have leftover magic, but they can't really use wands. Ron tried to remember all the stories of Mad Muggle: The Ghost Invasion. But he was almost sure even the most powerful ghost could not use a wand. Or sleep. After all, they were dead. But Harry slept. And did not really act as any other ghost that Ron has read about. He looked solid, after all. 

Harry was different, with the You-know-who thing. But surely he was not a ghost since then. Somebody would have noticed. He needed more information. Oh, Bill would be helpful. If he could just talk to him. But no, not yet. He needed something to show beyond the untouchable Harry. 

But before everything, breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is figuring a few things out. I think I'll switch POVs. Ron, while awesome, is not enough to carry it throughout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy loves a good scone for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another POV character. Percy is a fascinating character. I didn't make him as dumb as book part, or off putting.
> 
> But he is so fucking boring.

Percy liked mornings. They were truly the best part of the day. He hoped his brothers and sister thought the same. But only Charlie can be counted on being active this time of the day. Of course, Charlie was always active. Too active, some(Mum, Percy) might say. 

Today, he will have a nice scone and some earl grey. That should make a good start. He waited for the school newspaper, while keeping an eye for Oliver. 

But would you look at that, Ron was here. He looked a bit haggard, but all the same. He was early, for Ron. Percy waved, and waited for Ron to join him for breakfast. Best the twins are, as usual, skipping breakfast for their daily kitchen round. They thought Percy didn't know. Percy let them think so. It was always wise to have some leverage on the twins. 

"Heya, Perce."

Even though Percy was waiting for Ron, he still felt blindsided. Ron really looked like he was lost in his head. He made the same face after Percy defeated him in Chess, which much to his surprise, happened less and less. 

"Ronald, join me for breakfast." Percy gestured towards the empty seat. Ron rolled his eyes. Good, he seemed more present. 

"How are the classes? Are you liking everything? How is the wand treating you?"

Ron rarely needed encouragement to start talking, but he generally came to breakfast a bit late. Perhaps, the morning wasn't treating him well?

"Wand is alright. It sometimes doesn't respond. Goes cold, like you said it might. But I am working with it. Classes are alright, Snape is bloody awful. Say Perce, do you remember the Ghost Invasion?"

"Language, Ronald." Ron rolled his eyes, again. He really was easy to predict. Percy had to hold back his smile at his brother's early morning mood. 

"The mad muggle Vol. 9. Sort of, I personally liked the Inferi Infestation more. Are you looking forward to Cove edition? Hogwarts library has already preordered it."

"Really? Brilliant!."

"Invasion was scary. I had such dreams. But I was thinking about ghosts yesterday, and the master ghost - Lord Axby - had all these powers. But even he couldn't use a wand. Remember?"

"He was a ghost. Even the most powerful ghosts cannot use wands. Just look at Baron."

"But the master was truly powerful. The greatest wizards could not overpower him. The Muggles died by the hundreds. Why couldn't he use a wand?"

Ron really seemed invested. He was almost leaning away from his plate, a first from him, and right into Percy's face. 

Percy shaked his head. Young boys and comics. 

"Okay, Ron. Even with all his power, he was still bound by the laws of nature."

"So, maybe it's something else."

"Something else.." Percy was unsure what to do with this conversation. 

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"I am fine. In fact, I should go. Take a bath. I don't want to be late for class"

"Have some tea first." 

But Ron left as he came. Percy blinked and he was at the entrance gate. 

Percy sighed. Ron would settle soon.

And there was Oli at the entrance. Finally.

"Hey, Perce."

Percy nodded in greeting. 

"Oliver, join me for breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a brain worm. I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's foray into the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is there. In background, but she is finally there.

Ron did not like mornings. And he really didn't like this morning. 

He was convinced that Harry was a ghost. It was huge, but Ron was already thinking that Bill could help. Bill was friends with some really eccentric creatures. He was even on friendly terms with Baron. 

And it was not like Harry had to leave or anything. He could do magic. 

But then that was the thing. He could do magic. Ghost can have power, but they didn't have magic. Percy had confirmed this. And Percy knew weird stuff like this. So, Ghosts can't do magic or sleep. And Harry even ate every now and then. And surely somebody other than Ron touched him. He had a cousin his age. 

So Harry was a ghost that did not follow the rules, or some other creature that Ron had not heard of. He should write Bill, but later. Once he has more information. 

Ron had to hurry. He was late, but this was important. 

The library was empty, this early in the day. The only people Ron could see was Madam Pince and the girl - Granger. 

Ron made his way to Granger, might as well see what she was doing. 

"What are you doing here?"

Granger looked at him, and made a face. He did not know what her problem was. 

"It's a library. Anyone can come here."

"I know that. I was just asking. Geez"

Ron honestly did not have time for this. He turned towards Madam Pince. Might as well get the books and leave. 

"Madam Pince, do you have the The Ghost Invasion Volume? I need to issue it."

Madam Pince looked at him with a similar face as Granger. He did not understand what everyone wanted from him.

"The comics are already issued. If you want, we have Troll Garden."

"No, that's fine. Do you have something else on ghosts?" 

"Let me check" Madam Pince waved a sort spell. 

"I have the Weird Wave edition."

"No, no. Not comics. Some books that details the power of ghosts. And some notable ghosts"

"Hmm" Madam Pince seemed to consider Ron before turning away. "Follow me." They sent deeper into the library. 

Ron was definitely late for Charms. Luckily, Professor Flitwick was light on punishment if you can prove that you were doing something "productive"(Charlie had all these tricks to get out of trouble. And he, unlike Bill, shared) 

Madam Pince stopped in front of a rather ominous looking shelf. She took out two books. 

"Life as a semi-corporeal entity is a good start. There is also a guide to Ghostdom, which is less dry."

They were both thick books, and did not really seem as fun as Ghost Invasion. But this was for Harry. Ron will deal. 

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll return them in 2 weeks"

Madam Pince almost smiled at him. It was a frightening sight. Ron should escape before she forms opinions or asks questions.

"Bye, ma'am"

Ron practically ran from the library towards his dorm. Granger left before him. She wouldn't want to miss class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and wand movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is late. Hope it is not a pattern.

Predictably, Ron was late. He made noises about library, and Flitwick just let him in with a small rebuke. 

Luckily, Harry had saved him a seat. 

"Now that everyone is here" Flitwick gave him a side eye, but he did not really seem unperturbed. "Today we're going to learn the basics of wand movement for mobility spells. The movement are light, don't lock your wrists. Follow me closely"

Ron lazily followed what was going on, but his mind was not really in it. What he kept coming back to was the secret aspect. It was something, something big. Harry Potter was not just a bloke he card for, but the savior. The boy who lived. The living part was important to that. A part of Ron wanted to tell someone adult and wash his hands. But he had made his choice, to him Harry was more important than the savior. 

It had not even been a month, and Ron was sure that he would never compromise the trust of a boy who had such barriers around him. 

"Ron" 

Harry kept repeating the wand movements, but also kept part of his attention towards Ron. 

"Why were you late?" 

"Oh, I stopped by the library. Madam Pince was in talkative mood"

"Library, this early? And how are you so good at this?"

"Oh. Most pureblood families teach basic wand movements, flows and household spells. Some families more than others."

"That's kind of cool. That would help you with exams and tests."

Harry looked wistful, but not about the exams. Ron did not know how to talk about Harry's homelife. 

"I'll tell you what all I know" 

"This wand is not best suited to me, so Percy has given me some lessons on regulating magical energies." 

"Why is the wand not suited? It took me forever to get the wand that fit. Was that the issue with you too?"

Ron felt himself going red. He did not know how to talk about their family's finances anymore than Harry's probably abusive family. 

Luckily Flitwick interrupted before Ron could say something. 

"Boys, talk at your own time. Ron, good work. Very natural. But still, pay more attention to task and not Mr. Potter."

He turned towards Harry, and smiled. He was not Snape about Harry as saviour, but there was definitely a softening of eyes that Ron did not know how to deal with. 

"Mr Potter, loosen up your hand a little."

Flitwick walked away towards Granger and made a tsking sound. 

"Miss Granger, as always, perfect technically. But try to make your movements a bit more natural."

Ron did not mean to react, but Granger gave him a look. Ron could not help but smirk.

Turning his attention back to Harry and his wand movements, he again contemplated the idea of ghosts and magic.

"Harry, how did it feel when your wand chose you?"

Ron did not want to really think about his old wand(Charlie's old wand). But for most people, it was the first noticable recognition of magic. Bill had lot of ideas about magic and having an awareness of it. 

"It felt like warmth. Like coming home. Why? Was it different for you?"

"In a way. We learn to recognize the feel of magic before getting wands. Weasleys are early bloomers when it comes to magic."

Warmth. That was common amongst wizards. Harry could not be a ghost. Maybe it is a curse. Or more probably, a potion. There could be dark magic that Ron never heard of. 

Probably the effect of You-know-who. Does that mean no one ever touched Harry? That was unimaginable to Ron. Ron wished he could do something, roughhouse the way he did with Ginny. Run his hand through Harry's hair, like Bill did for Ron. 

He was so overcome by the urge to just bump shoulders with his new friend, he practically ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Harry POV


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and his not-so-happy childhood and the possible side effects of sad childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV is here.
> 
> This was a bit difficult for me, because JKR showed very nuanced, but also sublime impact of Harry’s childhood. And she is way more skilled than me.
> 
> But since the prompt called for death by Dursley, I wanted it more front and centre, but without making Harry too Fifth book Harry at age 11.

Harry always had this dream. This hope, that one day he would wake up and he did not have to worry about dusting, he could have maybe two pieces of toasts. Somehow, Dudley would forget to be mean to him, even share some of his toys. Even if it was the old one. 

Maybe they would go out for holiday and leave him alone for a day or two.

They were simple dreams. They were impossible dreams. You might as well tell him magic was real. 

But it was, and a giant straight out of fairytales came and told him that he can have everything. He is useful, he is not a waste of space. 

Hogwarts was beautiful, and for the first time, Harry was there. Visible. Real. 

It was everything, and when he was about to burst with the enormity of it, somehow, there was more. 

He met this boy on the train, and he was nice. Harry Potter had a friend. 

Even a month after coming the Hogwarts, it was something fragile. Harry could not bring himself to test it, to look at it from all angles. 

Because magic was real, and what if the friendship was an illusion, waiting for Harry to blink. And then, poof!

But everyday, class after class, Harry started believing. Everyday, when Ron smiled when Harry did a spell correctly. When Ron did not run away when the handshake did not work out. 

And wasn't that weird. How can Harry interact with the world, without being able to touch it?

He could not remember the last person who squeezed his shoulder, patted his back. Just human touch. 

Harry thought he started believing in this new world of his, and that is why it hurt when Ron practically ran after the charms class. 

Harry had to do something, make sure he made things right. Cleaned his mess. And he knew the problem. Ron told him about the prank. 

Ron wanted to play along, but Harry was done. Plus, it wasn't funny. Harry didn't laugh. 

And once the twins make everything okay, Ron will be okay too. He acted like everything was same. But Harry knew it wasn't. 

Harry practically ran out of the class.

"Harry, mate, where are you going?" Neville called out. Neville was alright. A bit forgetful, but he was always nice to Harry. He never tried to clap or shake hands though. Nobody did. No one but Ron.

"I just remembered something. Do you know where I can find the twins?"

"Nah, mate."

It was okay. Harry can look for them. But before he could leave, Granger answered.

"They have free period, so maybe the dorm"

Granger was generally quiet outside class. Harry was somewhat surprised she volunteered.   
  
"Thanks, Granger.” He paused, thinking of the wonder in her eyes at every new piece of magic she saw. A very familiar wonder, though he felt it towards the school as well as towards magic. “Can I, is it okay if I call you Hermione?”

The brunette blinked, but nodded. “You’ll be late for class though if you go now!”  
  
Harry startled, reminded of his urgency, and waved her off. He was almost at the gate by the time she finished her sentence. It was time to get rid of this prank once and for all.

Harry almost got lost on the way, but he was going to find the brothers. He didn't have to worry long, soon he saw the Fat Lady, and reached the Gryffindor dorms.

He almost entered the third floor dorm without knocking. But he remembered himself at the last minute. 

Calm, Harry. 

He knocked and one of the twins answered. "Yes?"

Harry pushed the door, rather more forcefully than needed. There was only one person in the entire dorm, which was probably for the best. 

"Fred?"

"George, actually. Not at class, Harry?"

Harry did not care for talk around the topic. 

"Is there where Fred went?"

"Not exactly. Come on in, Harry. Have a seat. I won't bite."

Harry did not want to sit anymore than he wanted to talk about class. 

"Look, why don't you end the prank? It's not funny, and I am not laughing. Ron wants to get back, but let's just forget the entire thing."

George seemed confused. He walked towards Harry. And said in a soft voice.

"Harry, what prank?" 

"The ghost thing, it's gone long enough."

"Please."

"Harry, it's okay. It's not a prank. Sometimes when wizards die, they stay. Did Peeves do something to you? I can talk to him, or the Baron"

George raised his hand towards Harry's shoulder. To calm him down, perhaps.

But Harry couldn't stay still. If there was a prank, it was not the twins. Harry could generally tell when people were being mean to him. He had a lot of practice with Dudley and friends.

He made a quick show of goodbye and ran for his dorm. 

He felt like crying. He was in this magical place, and he had a friend. But he still felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned, I tried to keep the balance between this traumatised kid and this kid who found out magic is real, and ergo, he is real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can say that Ronald Weasley isn't brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pivotal character introduced. I feel like with every chapter, this thing is becoming bigger than I thought. And way out of my control.
> 
> It's a fun ride.

There was something wrong with Harry. 

Not the maybe-ghost thing. That was weird. But Harry had been distant since last week. Ron had been trying to get him to open up, but to little avail. 

Harry wasn't even mad at Ron, which would have been understandable. Ron did lie about the prank. Ron knew Fred and George would’t have been able to resist bragging their involvement in any such prank. 

But Harry, after missing Herbology (and losing 20 points) had been living in his own head. And Ron didn’t know how to get him out. 

Plus he was spending more time with Longbottom and Granger. And Ron wasn't jealous or anything, but it wasn’t a fun realization. Harry was Ron's friend first. 

And to add to that, George had questions to which Ron had no answers. If Ron was going to spill to someone, it would be Bill. Or someone reasonable (like Percy)

Or maybe his parents. 

Ron was wondering if he should owl his father, when he saw Harry with Granger. Harry was joining them for lunch, it seems. 

Ron took a deep breath and joined them. 

"Hey!"

Two responses came his way, but he was focused on Harry's reaction. Harry was behaving the same, but some instinct told Ron that it wasn't the same. He was smart enough to know not to ignore his instincts. 

"Well, let's tuck in." Hogwarts had a variety of options for lunch and desserts, and for some time, Ron was able to forget his worries and enjoy good food. Even Harry was nibbling on some food. He also had an entire treacle tart on his plate (another point to not a ghost) 

It had to be a potion, and the best student of potions that Ron knew was George. But George already had too many questions. And Ron couldn’t bring more focus to Harry's possible ghostness without talking to Harry, and Harry was expertly ignoring the topic. 

Harry certainly knew how to direct conversation away from him - another life lesson from his muggle family. 

If not George, then his mother. But her potions expertise was in healing and cosmetic potions, and this was quite possibly illegal. 

Ron steeled himself, and faced the option he has been avoiding for a week. Snape. He finished off his last plate of food. "I’m done. Meet you directly in the lab." 

Ron almost asked Harry to join, but he didn't want Harry to choose Granger over him, and so he didn't offer. Besides, he needed to speak with Snape alone. 

Thinking once again about the questions he wanted to ask, Ron walked to the classroom. There were still 20 minutes left, so there was a good chance Snape was alone, prepping for the class.

Ron needed to keep his cool. And he needed to be smart. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself to be respectful. Think of it as a chess game. He was merely risking a pawn for a much more important piece. 

"Professor Snape?" Ron called out hesitantly. 

"You're early, Mr. Weasley. Either be quiet or come later" Snape said in his usual unpleasant manner, not even showing any surprise at the redhead being early for the first time ever. Ron didn’t understand how George regularly worked with the guy. 

"I actually had a question. It's about Potions."

"I would hope so. Well, what is it? I don't have all day." 

"Right." Time to lie out his teeth.

"I was reading the Ghost Invasion, this comic book, and me and Mum were discussing the benefits of not being tied to the physical world. Like, if someone can't touch you, they can't truly harm you. Or travel through walls."

Ron had no idea how Snape would receive this idea. He just hoped he did not dismiss it. George had mentioned that as long as you don't stray from academic parts, it is possible to hold an entire conversation with Snape. 

Ron just hoped this works out in his favor.

Snape did not waste any time in breaking out his trademark sneer. 

"While I am not surprised you discuss comics with your mother, there was a question."

Ron felt himself blush, and for a second he nearly lost his temper. Snape was just mean and needlessly cruel.

"I was discussing whether there are potions that can give you the power to get ghost-like attributes. Are there?"

Ron reminded himself not to appear too invested. It's a comic book thing; appear interested, but not too much. 

"And what did your mother have to say to that?"

"Well, she didn't know, which is why I am asking you."

Ron bit his tongue, trying to stop being more rude. He hoped he’d interested Snape enough for him to entertain the question. 

"Any potioneer worth their salt know that death has, well, not rules, but magic is not enough to replicate some effects. Even the draught of living death plays by those limits." 

"She said that, but I thought maybe the rules are different for dark or illegal potions."

Ron realized he overstepped the minute he said those words. But it was too late to take them back. It was too late to take any of this conversation back. 

"And you thought I'd teach you dark or illegal potions over...comic books." 

Snape was looking at Ron quite intensely, and he had the sudden urge to turn away. Instead he looked down. He would rather face his sneers than his attention. 

"Not teach, just tell me if it's possible." 

"It isn’t. Not yet anyway. I'm sure if someone works on it, they can come up with something, but why would they? It’s far easier to coerce a ghost."

Ron willed himself to not react. Another door closed. He should talk to Harry about telling Dumbledore, or at least his parents. 

"Well, what about some other way, a jinx, or charm or even hexes?"

Any chance that Snape believed it is about comics was probably long gone. But it wasn’t like Ron had much choice. 

In for a knut, in for a sickle. 

Snape got back to his workstation, and almost dryly concluded the conversation. 

"No, Mr Weasley, nothing I am aware of can replicate the essence of a ghost. They are souls, not bodies. Soul magic is one of the highest disciplines out there, and it is also the most volatile."

"Thank you, Professor." 

Soul magic, another window for Ron to explore. But before that, he needed to talk to Harry, to repair their fledging trust before he ruins it forever. 

With that, Ron went to his workstation. As the rest of the class joined, Harry left Granger's side and came to sit by Ron. 

Ron told himself it was not relief he was feeling, not believing his own halfhearted lie. 

"Ron. I was hoping - "

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley can tell you about the imitation of ghost properties after my class.”

Snape was talking to Harry, but Ron could feel his eyes on him. This was getting out of control. 

Ron had to explain, as he turned towards Harry, he saw that it was too late. Harry was looking at him with betrayal in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta - a wonderful person without an AO3 account - adviced me that my Snape is going a bit OOC. 
> 
> I tried to include his usual Snapeness. But it definitely missed the mark with canon somewhere. Mostly I am okay with it.. because, a) this is fan work, and I can just chalk it to creative liberty, and b) I want the weasley fam to have more presence, and a way to do that, for me, is them having actual relationships with Hogwarts staff and students. 
> 
> It is a pretty small school, and while Snape will not give any time to HP's best friend, he might listen to George's brother. 
> 
> In my mind, George is awesome at potions. And so is Molly. They are a ridiculously talented family. What's one more?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Weasley cares.
> 
> It's somewhat awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's POV. 
> 
> I might introduce a Bill POV sometime soon. It's just Bill in my head and Bill in books are very different. 
> 
> Also, unbeta-ed. Coz my beta did not reply to mail. I assume they are busy with life. Did I mention we met on Reddit, so I don't know much about them except their unisex name. Which is so cool!!

Percy Weasley did not like surprises(blame Fred and George). He also did not like breaking from routine. He always liked to sit on the same spot for breakfast, at the same time. 

He always played one game of chess a day. And not more than one game a week with Ron. There is only so much loss a brother can take. 

Which is why he was not happy winning the game today. It was nice showing Ron who the big brother is, it was enough of a break from the routine to stand out. And Percy did not like outcomes he could not predict. Even those that goes in his favor. 

"Ronald, it was a good game."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, another game?"

Ron knew the rules. But Percy wanted to talk to him, and this will give him an excuse to engage in further conversation.

Many of Percy's classmates thought that he only cared for marks and rules. But being a good brother was important to Percy. That is why he tried to teach Ron and Ginny, and even the twins on occasion. 

And Percy was worried about Ron. He has been quite since the falling out with Harry. Both of them have been. Ron has been sullen and short tempered, and Percy doesn't remember seeing Harry at meals. 

Percy thought the friendship was good for Ron. Harry Potter is a good person to know, and to become such close friends with The Boy who Lived this early in school would help Ron throughout his life. And it would be good for Harry, who despite being Harry Potter, seemed reserved to a fault. 

But Percy was tired of seeing his brother in such a mood. He moved another pawn and searched for a neutral topic. 

"It's Samahein tomorrow. I was thinking we could go to the edge of the forest and greet the spirits."

"Sure, are the twins coming?" Ron seemed to be paying more attention to the game. Percy was out of tricks, and if this doesn't  
work, he'll owl their mother and wash his hands off the whole affair. 

"They always do. You know they like to heckle the spirits. One day it will bite them in the arse."

"If you want, you can ask your friends to join. Oliver is coming. So is Lee."

Ron turned towards his classmates and looked at Harry with his gormless expression. 

"Nah. Let's keep it a family thing" He did not seem particularly excited about the event. Even though it has always been one of their favorite rituals. 

"There is a feast afterwards. Say what you will about the headmaster, the man can throw a party."

"You're the only one who doesn't like old Dumbles, Perce. You and the snakes." Ron was right, of course. The entire Weasley Clan thought very highly of the wizard. Percy, however, did not really care for the man. He always seems a bit too heavy handed in his approach. 

Percy still winced thinking about the argument with Dad about the last years of Grindewald's reign. Ron also looked troubled. He once again glanced at Potter before adding to the conversation.

"Perhaps you're right, Percy. And we are wrong."

Now, Percy was really worried. To admit Dumbledore as fallible was blasphemy in Weasley household. And even Bill fell short of actually speaking against Dumbledore(his treatise on yet another Goblin dispute aside).

For Ron to break that rule, this fight was beyond the typical fight. Percy would know, he and Oliver once didn't speak for an entire month because Percy shared a mild criticism of the Quidditch format. 

"Ron, you know you can talk to me about anything." 

Ron once again glanced at Potter, and sighed. Just when Percy thought he might open up, Ron, instead of talking, moved his knight. 

"Checkmate"

Oh well, atleast it wasn't a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done. Real life is a bit busy with life.
> 
> Time zones can fuck you up a bit. The date here is registering as future date and ao3 won't let me proceed.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a very random thing. I don't know if it will meet up to your standards, but I hope you have fun anyway.


End file.
